1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates generally to support straps and, more particularly, to an outdoor support strap for holding a user in a squatted position above the ground surface while defecating.
2. Prior Art
Maintaining a sanitary condition has always been an inconvenience for outdoor enthusiasts. The lack of access to adequate sanitary facilities and clean water not only makes it burdensome for outdoor enthusiasts to defecate in a sanitary manner, it also forces such individuals to assume an uncomfortable position in order to defecate.
Accordingly, a need remains for an outdoor support strap to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) satisfies such a need by providing a an outdoor support strap that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently holding a user in a squatted position above the ground surface while defecating.